The present invention relates generally to photography, more particularly to viewfinder systems for cameras and more specifically to video viewfinder systems for cameras.
Especially in professional photography studios, precise setup of sets to be photographed is required. Prior to the present invention, a photographer must view a dim, upside down image on a camera back and frequently at an odd angle. Furthermore, often the photographer would then direct an assistant to arrange the objects on the set. Additionally, due to the somewhat imprecise nature of the the above, instant photographs were initially taken to simply check the scene arrangement prior to taking the final photograph versions. It can then be appreciated that prior to the present invention, setup was very time consuming, required two persons, and was further costly due to instant film expenses. Thus a need has arisen in photography for a viewfinder system where the photographer can view the setup with a correctly orientated, sharp image and simultaneously can personally make the set adjustments more accurately, quickly and easily and which substantially reduces instant photograph exposures.